Dignitas et Honos
by Deaba
Summary: E se o medo te dominasse? E se tudo que você conhecia começa a mudar? Toda sua vida voltada ao nada, sem expectativas, um caos completo dentro de você e ao seu redor, o que você faria? Bem... hora de crescer...


Cada gota d'água que colidia violentamente contra o vidro de um dos quartos da rua dos Alfeneiros número quatro trazia dolorosas e conturbadas lembranças a um de seus moradores.  
  
O garoto magricela de cabelos rebeldes e incríveis olhos verdes, agora opacos e sem vida, olhava atônito para aquela melancólica e repetitiva cena. A criança insegura, que outrora dera espaço para um jovem corajoso e cheio se si, voltara a habitar sua mente e corpo. Porém, sua insegurança não mais vagava em um mundo onde seu maior inimigo se consistia num garoto de maior massa corporal denominado Duda Dursley; ela agora se encontrava vagueando em um mar de águas negras e turbulentas, onde a única porção de terra que havia em quilômetros era habitada pelo medo e cruel incerteza dominados por seu verdadeiro e eterno inimigo: Lord Voldemort.  
  
O nome que a todos causava desconforto e terror descomunal, e que fora proferido tantas vezes pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu sem qualquer abalo em suas cordas vocais, hoje o inundava de aflição e medo.  
  
Medo; está aí uma palavra que as pessoas não gostam e um sentimento o qual negam ter. Muitas vezes por vergonha e outras por falta de coragem, mas na maioria das vezes por medo do próprio medo. E isso as trancam em um mundo escuro e vago de onde não conseguem sair, mergulhando-as na mesmice e conformismo de uma vida que pensam ser segura.  
  
E ali estava o famoso Harry Potter. Na escuridão e segurança de seu minúsculo quarto na residência de seus tios e primo, os trouxas mais trouxas de toda Inglaterra, quiçá de todo mundo. Neste verão, excepcionalmente chuvoso, Harry não ficara na presença de seus entes queridos ou de qualquer outra pessoa ligada direta ou indiretamente ao mundo mágico um dia sequer. Edwiges, seu único elo de ligação ao mundo que, um dia pensara indiscutivelmente pertencer e que, em férias anteriores, entregara bilhetes extensos e saudosos, hoje apenas restituía, a quem quer que fosse, um mero sinal de vida. E seja lá quem fosse que os recebesse não parecia muito preocupado com essa situação, pois até o dado momento não se interessara em saber o porque de uma singular frase num pedaço de pergaminho.  
  
O solitário garoto também não se importava com a omissão de seu remetente. Aliás, fazia algum tempo que ele não se importava com nada a não ser ficar sozinho na escuridão segura de seu quarto, perdido em pensamentos vazios e dolorosos, como naquele exato momento de observação absorta às gotas de chuva. Porém, a musicalidade chuvosa foi tomada pelo baque surdo da porta que se abriu, fazendo por ela ressoar uma voz bastante conhecida e nem um pouco agradável ou convidativa.  
  
- Arrume suas malas moleque, amanhã te levarei até a estação. Esteja acordado na hora certa e não me faça atrasar! A cadeira estremeceu ligeiramente quando tio Válter fechou a porta tão abruptamente quanto a abriu. Mas o que realmente estremeceu foi o senso de presente de Harry. Daqui algumas horas amanheceria o dia 1o de setembro, e ele nem se dera conta de que já haviam se passado dois meses desde que aqueles sórdidos acontecimentos, que embaciaram completamente a luz de esperança e auto-confiança que ainda teimavam em existir dentro dele, ocorreram.  
  
A fraqueza insistia em compartilhar todos os seus pensamentos, mergulhando- o num estado de total desespero e conflito interno. Como é que ele, o famoso Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu não apenas uma, mas várias vezes ao mais mortal de todos os perigos poderia sentir... medo?! Isso era impossível. Inteiramente inaceitável! Porém incontrolável e verdadeiro. Estava com medo, mas não queria e não admitiria isso nunca! Por isso ficava ali em seu quarto, escondido de qualquer um que pudesse descobrir sua verdade, buscando incessantemente embargar Chronos para que aqueles momentos de falsa segurança nunca se dissipassem.  
  
Mas aquele não seria o momento em que o Deus do Tempo seria furtivamente retirado de seu trono. O tempo passara, e Harry, com um desânimo surpreendente se considerarmos seus anos anteriores, começou a arrumar seu malão. Cada livro, veste ou qualquer outra coisa que lembrasse Hogwarts, aquele castelo cheio de bruxos onde ele se formaria daqui um ano e ficaria então totalmente abandonado no mundo, só faziam aumentar ainda mais sua dor e medo. Em poucos minutos, o malão já escondia todos os pertences do garoto, inclusive os livros necessários para o 6o ano que a Sra. Weasley comprara no Beco Diagonal e enviara à rua dos Alfeneiros.  
  
Mesmo sem muita fome, Harry dirigiu-se à cozinha impecavelmente limpa de seus tios para fazer a refeição noturna. Ao se aproximar da porta, foi surpreendido por uma conversa preocupada ocorrendo no cômodo, na qual estava presente, mas não fisicamente e sim entre as palavras de seus tios.  
  
- Válter precisamos fazer algo. Ele tem andado muito calado. Você não acha que aconteceu algo para ele ter ficado assim?  
  
- Por que todo esse interesse no garoto Petúnia? Amanhã, felizmente, ele estará bem longe daqui. Ele não é nosso filho, não devemos nos preocupar. Ele já está se tornando maior de idade, o que significa que nos livraremos dele em breve e então seremos apenas eu, você e o Duduquinho novamente, não é filho?  
  
- É pai.  
  
- Mas Válter...  
  
- Sem "mas" Petúnia, vamos comer.  
  
Aquelas palavras tiraram completamente o pouco apetite de Harry, porém nada mais que isso. Não era novidade ele não ser bem-vindo naquela casa. Portanto, palavras como aquelas não tinham mais o mesmo impacto que teriam alguns anos atrás, antes dele conhecer pessoas que realmente se importavam com ele e que o amavam. Mas, onde estavam essas pessoas neste momento? Pela primeira vez, desde o fim de seu quinto ano letivo em Hogwarts, pensara em seus amigos. E esses pensamentos galgaram a escadaria juntamente com seu corpo, indo parar na cama do mesmo quarto escuro e possivelmente seguro, mirando o negro teto.  
  
As pessoas com quem mais se importava, aliás, as únicas com que se importava e que se fosse necessário daria sua vida por elas sem hesitar, não se encontravam presentes para confortá-lo agora, no momento em que mais precisava de apoio. Sua vontade, agora contradizendo seus sentimentos anteriores, era receber um afago materno da Sra. Weasley, um tapinha amistoso no ombro de Rony, um olhar significativo e preocupado de Lupin, conselhos valiosos de Dumbledore, e principalmente uma palavra dura, mas ao mesmo tempo consoladora de Hermione.  
  
Surpreendeu-se por esse último pensamento. Nunca havia parado para meditar no quanto sua amiga lhe fazia falta. Em todos os momentos de perigo, ou de necessidade, ela estava presente ajudando-o e dando-lhe apoio incondicional. Harry começou a ficar envolto em pensamentos nostálgicos com relação à amiga; desde quando a porta da cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts se abriu em seu primeiro ano, até a última despedida na Estação King's Cross. O Baile de Inverno de seu quarto ano, como ela estava linda! Porém, aquela não fora a única vez em que ela se encontrara harmoniosa perante seus olhos. Ficava muito bonita em sua excepcional concentração nas tarefas, linda quando contrariada e ainda mais bela quando brava. Ah, como neste momento daria tudo para que aquele beijo no rosto, que ela lhe dera ao final de seu quarto ano, se repetisse!  
  
Mas ela não estava ali, ninguém estava. Ele fora abandonado pelas pessoas com que tanto se preocupara e apenas dera conta disso agora, na iminência do dia 1o de setembro, véspera do seu reencontro com eles, o que o faria ainda mais fraco e frio. Com essa conclusão, a tristeza e o medo voltaram a hospedar-se em seu coração, e ele desejou que o sol não expusesse nunca mais a sua face à leste da Terra. Seus pensamentos, fiéis companheiros, adormeceram junto com seu corpo.  
  
Mais uma vez a natureza mundana traiu os desejos de Harry, e os raios solares entraram tímidos pela janela avançando pouco a pouco sobre paredes, teto e móveis, até tomar todo o espaço. Edwiges piava insistentemente tentando acordar o garoto.  
  
- MOLEQUE! EU DISSE PRA NÃO ME ATRAZAR!  
  
Harry saltou ofegante da cama com os berros e murros na porta de tio Válter. Em um minuto já estava pronto, entrando no carro de seu tio com um enorme desequilíbrio. Seu estômago se encontrava completamente vazio, enquanto sua cabeça estava inundada de pensamentos.  
  
Silencioso, o garoto saiu do carro dos Dursley e se dirigiu á plataforma 9 1/2 , sendo maravilhado, pelo sexto ano seguido, com a visão do Expresso de Hogwarts. A algazarra era a mesma de sempre, os primeiranistas nervosos e os veteranos exaltados pela volta e por rever seus amigos. Mas uma coisa era certa: todos tinham alguém para quem dar ou receber um abraço, uma palavra de incentivo ou alegria, ou pelo menos alguém para desfrutar a companhia. Todos menos ele, menos Harry. Seu desânimo e sentimento de total solidão eram tamanhos, que ele não conseguia pensar que Rony ou Hermione poderiam estar ali em qualquer lugar, e que era só procurá-los.  
  
Mas ele não os procurou. Não pensou nessa possibilidade, pois sequer tinha ânimo para pensar. Vagou até a última cabine do trem, e por lá se acomodou. Sua cabeça estava demasiada longe para perceber que vários alunos abriam e fechavam a porta de sua cabine à procura de lugar. Porém, nenhum tinha permanecido ali para desfrutar da companhia daquele garoto estranho, com uma cicatriz na testa, e a cabeça encostada na janela, de olhos fechados, roupa suja e aparência anêmica. Se aquele era o famoso Harry Potter que sobreviveu ao terrível Você-Sabe-Quem, eles não iriam pedir nenhum autógrafo. Mesmo que o pedissem, seu lado heróico-artístico já se esvaíra de seu ser a muito tempo, tanto que pareciam milênios.  
  
De que servira seu empenho em fazer todos enxergarem e aceitarem que o maior temor de toda comunidade bruxa e trouxa regressara? Todos os seus esforços apenas resultaram em matérias do Profeta Diário onde era taxado de doido e exibicionista, um garoto mimado tentando fazer que todos holofotes iluminassem seu privilegiado ser. Porém, o tempo é sábio e sempre acaba desnudando a mentira para exibir a verdade nua e crua, transformando tudo numa grande negra ironia. Quando finalmente o retorno de Voldemort não poderia mais ser ignorado, ou encoberto, ele fora bradado como herói incompreendido pelas mesmas pessoas que anteriormente pregaram um rótulo de maluco em sua embalagem. Mas ele era herói de quê? Por qual razão? Por perder seus pais quando bebê e ir residir em um lar onde era completamente negligenciado e oculto de qualquer demonstração de amor e afeto? Ou por perder seu padrinho tão estupidamente, devido a sua mania de heroísmo, para os Comensais da Morte? Não, ele não se sentia nem um pouco privilegiado ou heróico.  
  
Ao reler o histórico de sua curta, porém conturbada, vida e fazer o balanço geral, tudo que conseguia enxergar era dor e humilhação. Primeiro perde o amor de seus pais e, com isso, cria um vínculo eterno com o Lord das Trevas; acaba indo morar com os Dursley, de quem sofre constantes humilhações e não recebe qualquer demonstração de que é bem vindo e amado por eles. Quando as coisas pareciam melhorar, quando ingressara na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, supera com méritos inúmeras investidas do assassino de seus pais, conquista verdadeiras amizades e descobre que tem um padrinho, seu parente mais próximo que realmente se importava e o amava incondicionalmente, o melhor amigo de seu pai, seu modelo de pessoa, seu pilar de sustentação, seu herói pessoal, alguém que ele pensara ser imbatível... não era. Como todos os demais, Sirius Black, seu padrinho e ídolo, era mortal. Tinha fraquezas e fora removido de sua vida em questão de segundos, inacreditavelmente, por alguém tão sujo quanto a pessoa à quem chamava de "Milorde". Tudo isso não podia estar acontecendo, não era possível alguém merecer ou ser capaz de suportar tanta dor.  
  
- Harry! Demoramos pra te encontrar. Viemos olhando todas as cabines. Estávamos com os outros monitores, sabe? – soou uma voz muito conhecida aos ouvidos de Harry ao seu dono abrir a porta.  
  
- Olá Harry, como você está? – perguntou uma voz feminina seguindo a primeira e indo se ajeitar no banco a modo de ficar defronte a Harry.  
  
O garoto não respondeu. Sequer pareceu notar a presença de ambos ali. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam por alguns instantes tentando compreender a ausência de palavras de Harry. Os olhos dele continuavam voltados para além da janela, seu cérebro recebendo informações de imagens desconexas e fora de foco.  
  
- Harry está tudo bem? Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou Hermione, sua voz mergulhada em aflição.  
  
- É cara, aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
Mas que pergunta, não? A pequena parte de Harry que ainda se encontrava um pouco lúcida naquele ambiente, registrou aquela última pergunta que fora feita para seu eu inteiro responder, mas como grande parte de sua mente estava vagueando em algum lugar desconhecido e inimaginável, tudo que sua porção lúcida pode fazer foi tentar refletir aquilo que lhe parecera uma nova e valiosa informação.  
  
Então eles pensavam que não acontecera nada. Todo aquele ano que virara, definitivamente, sua vida de cabeça para baixo pareceu ter se evanescido completamente da lembrança de ambos. Como seria possível que todos aqueles fatos e imagens, que não o deixaram em paz sequer um milésimo de segundo durante dois longos meses e ainda continuavam a lhe afligir naquele momento, não tivessem causado nenhum abalo, por mínimo que fosse, na estrutura psicológica deles? Isso poderia significar que nada daquilo acontecera, que ele estivera adormecido em um horripilante pesadelo e que acabara de despertar. Pela primeira vez, após muito tempo, Harry sentia que sua lucidez estava vencendo a guerra contra o comodismo mudo e conquistava o território da sua mente, votando à realidade e se encontrando na cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts, mirando seus amigos.  
  
- Sirius! Eu preciso falar com o Sirius! Onde está ele? – Harry levantou- se tão inesperadamente, que Rony e Hermione pularam de susto.  
  
- Harry... o Sirius... – Hermione relutava em fazer as palavras, que entrariam no coração de Harry como punhais envenenados saírem de sua boca. Ela sabia que, mais uma vez, seria a fonte das palavras duras e realistas do trio, mas se ela não o fizesse, ninguém o faria – o Sirius, ele está morto, você sabe disso, você viu. Ele se foi Harry, se foi...  
  
- É, aquele adeus foi pra sempre. – Rony não sabia quais palavras usar naquela circunstância, mas tinha certeza de que qualquer uma abalaria seu amigo.  
  
Realmente as palavras ditas por ambos fizeram desmoronar as últimas colunas da construção de seu corpo que ainda permaneciam em pé. Então aquele adeus que fora obrigado a dar a Sirius era mais que um pensamento, era cruelmente real. Então adeus... palavra triste... Harry não conseguia suportar mais isso, mais tristeza. Aquele último quinhão de esperança, que do nada apareceu e pro nada voltou, só o fez piorar e acordar mais uma vez para a crueldade do mundo. Pela primeira vez em seis anos, desejou estar em seu quarto na casa dos Dursley. Ele não direcionou palavra alguma aos seus amigos, apenas voltou para sua posição inicial, contemplando as imagens desconexas que reapareciam diante de seus olhos. Rony foi censurado pelo olhar fulminante de Hermione ao tentar nova comunicação com seu amigo. O silêncio então tomou seu imponente trono naquela atmosfera, sendo perturbado apenas pelo som do carrinho de doces passando pelo corredor. Nem mesmo Draco Malfoy e seus comparsas, Crabbe e Goyle, deram o ar da graça na última cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts. Tudo conspirava a favor do reinado do silêncio e da apatia entre os três. A calmaria só foi realmente quebrada quando o enorme trem vermelho alcançou seu destino final e a algazarra dos alunos somados ao arrastar de maltes e o bater de incontáveis pés em marcha invadiam todos os ouvidos presentes.  
  
Quase todos já haviam evacuado o trem, porém o trio ainda se encontrava na mesmíssima cabine. A demora se dava ao fato de que Harry parecia ainda não ter entendido que haviam chegado ao castelo de Hogwarts, pois ele não movia sequer um músculo.  
  
O regresso àquele local traziam à Harry lembranças as quais desejava apagar totalmente de sua mente. Não conseguia se lembrar de quando erguera a taça do campeonato de quadribol, nem de seus bons momentos na AD, muito menos dos gracejos de Fred e Jorge Weasley. Nenhuma lembrança boa daquele lugar conseguia sobrepor as ruins em sua cabeça, o que fez com que uma súbita onda de pânico invadisse todo seu ser e viesse à tona.  
  
- Eu não vou voltar lá, eu não quero! – Harry se debatia freneticamente na poltrona, lutando contra os braços de Rony e Hermione – Eu não vou voltar a Hogwarts, não é seguro lá! Eu quero voltar para casa, eu não vou ficar aqui! Você tá brincando né ?! Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro do mundo! – retorquiu Rony totalmente incrédulo com aquelas palavras – Até Você-Sabe- Quem tem medo daqui! Medo do Dumbledore.  
  
Não foi uma boa idéia Rony ter lembrado da existência de Voldemort. Isso só fez com que o pânico de Harry aumentasse e a cada milésimo de segundo mais e mais lembranças ruins invadissem sua mente. Ele estava completamente fora de controle, se debatia e afirmava, cada vez mais veementemente, que não queria retornar a Hogwarts.  
  
Rony e Hermione estavam completamente perdidos, sem saber como agir naquela situação que era totalmente nova para ambos. Eles nunca viram Harry agir daquela forma. Muito pelo contrário, ele sempre fora destemido, corajoso, nada parecia lhe impor medo; e agora ali se encontrava Harry Potter, como uma criança frágil e desamparada, com medo de algo fútil. Nunca se passou pela cabeça deles que algum dia iriam presenciar tal deplorável cena. Mas estavam ali, os dois atônitos e abobados com tudo aquilo, não sabendo se deveriam sentir pena do amigo e esperar ele se acalmar, ou se deviam dar a ele mais uma boa dose de cruel realidade e o levar à força para o castelo.  
  
Hermione não conseguia mais lutar contra Harry, nem contra seus sentimentos pesarosos. Como deixara seu amigo chegar àquele estado? Ela deveria ter desconfiado da falta de notícias durante as férias, mas sua peregrinação pelos demais países da Europa e a constante afirmação pelos membros da Ordem de que Harry estava bem desviaram sua atenção, deixando-o em segundo plano. Isso a deixava muito mal, com o sentimento de que era uma péssima amiga, que não merecia todos aqueles anos de atenção e cumplicidade mútua. Aqueles pensamentos a tornavam impotente, e tudo que ela conseguiu fazer foi encostar-se na poltrona, seus olhos lacrimejando de pena e culpa por estar presenciando aquela cena. Rony ainda lutava contra Harry, mas estava quase tão desesperado quanto ele. Seus sentimentos de inveja que tanto se manifestavam, agora estavam confusos, custando a entender tudo aquilo que presenciava. Como um garoto que é amado por todos, é bom em tudo que faz, rico, um verdadeiro herói, estava com... medo?! Ele não conseguia entender aquilo. Seu amigo não poderia estar deste jeito, com medo de algo tão fútil como voltar para Hogwarts, ato que ele repetia com alegria havia seis longos anos.  
  
- Eu não volto! Largue-me, eu não entrarei lá!  
  
- Harry, pare com isso! Hogwarts é o seu lugar, é o nosso lugar! – Rony não sabia mais que atitude tomar, a situação estava fora de controle e Hermione não estava movendo um músculo sequer para ajudá-lo. Parecia até contemplar o alvoroço de mãos e pés de ambos – Hermione, você não irá fazer nada? Levante já daí e venha me ajudar! Ou será que você não encontrou nenhum livro ensinando como agir em uma situação como esta?  
  
O som daquelas últimas palavras soou eternos ao ouvido de Hermione. Seu rosto pálido, contrastando com o volume de seus cabelos castanhos, virou-se lentamente acabando a encarar o de Rony, extremamente corado, não sabendo se pelo pequeno combate travado com Harry ou por saber a gravidade do que proferira. Ele agora olhava fixamente para ela, esperando alguma repreensão, porém ela não veio. Uma lágrima solitária escorria silenciosamente pelo semblante da garota, fechando com chave de ouro a singularidade deste dia que parecia tão interminável quanto as areias do deserto.  
  
O homem que abriu vagarosamente a porta da última cabine pôde ver algo que certamente ficará guardado em seu inconsciente como uma pintura valiosa na parede de um museu. Harry se debatia freneticamente contra Rony, que já não lutava mais, apenas olhava Hermione atônitamente. Ela, por sua vez, tentava esconder as gotículas lacrimejais que insistiam em perdurar graciosamente em sua face. Tudo isso em câmera lenta, visto por um espectador tão melancólico quanto a atmosfera. Hermus Burns, o maquinista do Expresso de Hogwarts desde tempos imemoriáveis quando os bruxos ainda resolviam suas desavenças pessoais em magistrais duelos disputados em praça pública, se encontrava paralisado pela magnitude do que seus olhos presenciavam. O garoto do qual conhecia muito bem a história, parecia um animal selvagem inundado de cólera, impossível de ser capturado. O motivo pelo qual Harry estava fazendo aquilo ele desconhecia completamente, mas certamente Dumbledore deveria ser informado.  
  
Mal Hermus pôs-se a correr, ouviu um estrondo que o fez regressar imediatamente para sua posição inicial. Um corpo se encontrava desacordado no chão, no pequeno espaço entre um banco e outro da cabine. Seu rosto estava encoberto pela desbotada capa de Rony, porém nem precisava ser visto para saber-se a quem pertencia. Harry desmaiara.  
  
N/A: Essa fic surgiu de uma das tantas conversas que eu tenho com meu amigo Rafa. Nós dois a estamos escrevendo juntos; temos a idéia, a organizamos e depois eu escrevo. Esse primeiro capítulo é um pequeno prolegomeno do que a história propõe e de suas raízes (onde nos baseamos). Nos próximos capítulos (espero que eles sejam escritos) terá mais ação, mais desenlaces e mistérios, para fazer a fic e suas outras bases funcionarem (pelo menos é essa a idéia e o que eu e o Rafa esperamos). Por favor, COMENTEM! 


End file.
